peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 February 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-02-25 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and amongst the treasures that I have for you this week, four more tracks from the new LP by the Fall, and also four tracks from what must be one of the most impressive debut LPs of the past few years. In fact, one of them is coming along now." *A discussion of what country is not: "All of the stuff I hear these days...it's kind of soft rock played by people with ponytails and stuff like that, and really it doesn't work at all." To prove his point, two tracks by Merle Haggard are aired. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Elastica: 'Smile (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) :(JP: 'A gem, but not as good as the new LP by the Fall, but then again, how could it be?') *Fall: 'The Aphid (CD-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Disciples And Rootsman Meet The Woodshed: 'Dubnut (12")' (Cloak And Dagger) *''anecdote about eating meat in Russia and locust soup in Greenwich'' *Fitz Of Depression: 'Lie (CD-Let's Give It A Twist)' (Fire) *Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: 'Wildcat Blues (7")' (Tempo) *El Fino Imperials: 'Step Off (split 7" with Gacy Landscaping)' (One Hour) *Karakas: 'Triassic Egg (12"-Psychic Purge EP)' (Celestial) *Ass Baboons Of Venus: 'I'll Die Happy (7"-The 4 A.M. Coffee Song)' (Stingy Banana) :(JP: 'Will that be the only radio play that that record gets in the whole history of the world ever?') *Ash: 'Kung Fu (7")' (Infectious) *Elastica: 'Hold Me Now (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) :Peel's experiences playing the Hacienda in Manchester: "It was a most interesting evening: I mean, they hated me, I'll be perfectly honest with you, because what they wanted was like seamless beats per minute or something. There were a lot of people who were about a third of my age who wanted to hear Clash records all evening. It was very peculiar indeed." *King General & Bush Chemists: 'Conscious Ites Cut 5 (12"-Gunman)' (Conscious Sounds) :John meets Mark E. Smith at the Hacienda *Fall: 'Rainmaster (CD-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) :(JP: 'The LP generally does have a kind of live feel to it, which is another way of saying they're making it up as they go along, like some of the early LPs, and for that it's a change from the two or three previous LPs, and is welcome for that.') *Mike Ink & Burger Industries: 'The Spoken Word Is Weak (2x Compilation LP-Energy 94 & Street Parade - The Double LP)' (Superstition) *Teengenerate: 'Six And Change (LP-Get Action!)' (Crypt) *Acetone: 'How Sweet I Roamed (CD-I Guess I Would)' (Hut Recordings) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Inside The Atom (7"-Inside The Head Of...Mr. Atom)' (Estrus) *''news'' *Hopper: 'Ridiculous Day (7")' (Factory Too) *Elastica: 'Connection (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *Omni Trio: 'Living For The Future (FBD Project VIP Mix) (2x12"-The Deepest Cut Vol 1)' (Moving Shadow) :(JP 'The last couple of times I've seen Babes In Toyland, it's been a pleasure to see them and all that sort of thing, but they have by and large it seemed to me to have just been coming over, you know, playing some of their better-known numbers and pocketing the money: obviously, a grotesque exaggeration of their attitude to the whole thing, of that there can be no doubt at all, but they're coming over again, and somebody gave me a cassette of a new LP and it souds pretty good. I've only heard four tracks and then our Flossie took the tape and it's disappeared, never to be seen or heard again, at least not by me. But I was talking to some bloke at the event I mentioned earlier on, where I had to eat locusts, about Babes In Toyland, and I couldn't for the life of me remember the name of their first single, It was of course this.') *Babes In Toyland: 'Dust Cake Boy (7")' (Treehouse) :(JP: 'Impactful, to say the least: still sounds pretty good to me. Six and a half years old now, though.') *Merle Haggard: 'The Bottle Let Me Down (LP-The Best Of Merle Haggard)' (Capitol) *Fall: 'Pearl City (CD-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Merle Haggard: 'Swinging Doors (LP-The Best Of Merle Haggard)' (Capitol) *Oblivians: 'Cannonball (LP-Soul Food)' (Crypt) *Duane Eddy: 'Cannonball (2xCD-Twang Thang - The Duane Eddy Anthology)' (Rhino) *Elastica: 'Line Up (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *PJ Harvey: 'Meet Ze Monsta (CD-To Bring You My Love)' (Island) *Adam F: 'Criminal Active (12")' (Section 5) Tom's tip *Fall: 'Life Just Bounces (CD-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Bluetones: 'Slight Return (blue vinyl 7")' (Superior Quality Recordings) *Bandulu: 'Empty Threats (12"-Fight The Apressers)' (Infonet) File ;Name *Dat_070_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:55:16 (from 01:57:48 to end) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes